


L'interview (A.K.A La meuf idéale.)

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), Orel/Gringe
Genre: Interview, M/M, blague, incertitude, remise en question
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: « La meuf idéale... ? Moi je l'sais mais qui c'est que ça va intéresser ? »Aurélien  rit à ses côtés devant son embarras. Ils savaient pertinemment bien tous les deux que Gringe n'avait pas de femme idéale. Il prenait seulement celles qui venaient, sans se demander si c'était celle-là la bonne, la meuf idéale, celle qui partagerait sa vie. Il n'était pas le genre à se poser avec une fille pour l'éternité alors ce concept de meuf idéale, ça le faisait bien rire. La réponse ? Elle n'existe pas. Pourtant c'est une toute autre phrase qui sortit de sa bouche, sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi.« La meuf idéale elle est à côté de moi, dit-il en faisant un léger signe de tête vers son acolyte. Ça fait des années que j'essaie de la pécho. »





	L'interview (A.K.A La meuf idéale.)

« Pour vous c'est quoi la meuf idéale ? »

Gringe rit en entendant cette question.

« Ah ! La meuf idéale ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son ami, assis à ses côtés, qui lui sourit et l'invita à répondre à cette question.

« Vas-y. »

Gringe rit nerveusement en cherchant une réponse.

« La meuf idéale... ? Moi je l'sais mais qui c'est que ça va intéresser ? »

Aurélien  rit à ses côtés devant son embarras. Ils savaient pertinemment bien tous les deux que Gringe n'avait pas de _femme idéale._ Il prenait seulement celles qui venaient, sans se demander si c'était celle-là la bonne, la meuf idéale, celle qui partagerait sa vie. Il n'était pas le genre à se poser avec une fille pour l'éternité alors ce concept de meuf idéale, ça le faisait bien rire. La réponse ? Elle n'existe pas. Pourtant c'est une toute autre phrase qui sortit de sa bouche, sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« La meuf idéale elle est à côté de moi, dit-il en faisant un léger signe de tête vers son acolyte. Ça fait des années que j'essaie de la pécho. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui du journaliste qui fronçait les sourcils, confus. Aurélien arrêta de rire en entendant ses paroles et parut se perdre dans ses pensées, comme tant de fois. Guillaume essaya de se rattraper, en essayant de donner enfin un semblant de réponse :

« Hum non, la meuf idéale pour moi... c'est pas... j'sais pas, j'ai pas de critères particuliers, expliqua-t-il en observant Aurélien du coin de l'œil. J'sais pas, c'est une meuf avec qui le feeling passe. »

Aurélien semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide, se passant distraitement une main dans les cheveux comme pour se recoiffer afin de paraître un minimum présent. Guillaume décida de continuer sur sa lancée, pour leur faire comprendre qu'il rigolait si ce n'était pas évident.

« Évidemment je pense à quelqu'un, continua-t-il en lançant un regard en coin à son ami. Mais je ne ferais pas de révélations, elle se reconnaîtra. »

Aurélien rit soudain, comprenant tout à coup sûrement qu'il blaguait. Le journaliste regarda alors Aurélien qui enchaîna pour expliquer le sens qu'avait cette phrase dans le texte de leur chanson. Guillaume sourit devant ses explications sens-dessus-dessous et se perdit à son tour dans ses pensées.   
  
  


Pourquoi il avait voulu faire cette blague ? C'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait quelque chose de ce genre en interview. Par exemple la semaine dernière, une journaliste leur avait demandé,comme tant d'autres auparavant, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.Il était fatigué de toujours raconter les mêmes anecdotes, de rabâcher les mêmes histoires, ils ne pouvaient pas être un peu plus inventifs sur les questions ? Alors il l'avait pris à l'humour et avait répondu qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur un site de rencontre. Il pensa alors à sa relation avec Aurélien. Est-ce qu'il avait comprit que c'était de l'humour ? Parce qu'il était nerveux et qu'il avait besoin de détendre l'atmosphère qui pesait lourdement à chaque interview ? Sûrement. C'était son meilleur ami, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps tous les deux,très longtemps même. Ils vivaient en colocation depuis maintenant trois ans et passaient leurs journées à glander et à écrire pour leur album en commun.   
  
  


Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule qui le sortit de ses rêveries.

« Eh oh, Gringe ! »

Il tourna le visage vers la voix et se trouva nez à nez avec Aurélien, déjà debout, qui le regardait d'un air mi-inquiet mi-moqueur.

« Eh, tu rêves ? L'interview est finie, on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous. »

Guillaume cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour se réveiller et se passa une main sur le visage, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah ouais désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

\- T'es    parti loin dis donc, rit Aurélien en se redressant. D'habitude    c'est plutôt moi qui brille par mes moments d'absence.

\- Ouais,    c'est vrai. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, dit-il en se    levant et en commençant à marcher vers la sortie, rapidement suivi    par Aurélien.

\- Et    tu pensais à quoi ? J'peux savoir ?

\- Ah,    rit Guillaume. C'est mort, mon pote. Tu sauras jamais. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin en voyant l'air outré qu'Aurélien afficha avant de la remplacer par un faux air boudeur.  
  
  


Sur le chemin du retour, Guillaume profita du trajet de bus pour se déconnecter de nouveau du monde extérieur et se mettre à réfléchir. _Une meuf avec qui le feeling passe_. Ça faisait des années qu'il la cherchait cette meuf, mais en vain. Les seules filles avec qui il sortait ou couchait, c'était pas pour leur esprit. Plutôt pour leurs formes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à trouver une fille dont l'intérieur lui plaisait autant que l'extérieur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de superficiel, mais il n'arrivait juste pas à mettre la main sur celle qui lui fallait. Celle qui en aurait dans la caboche, au point de lui faire oublier son physique. Alors il s'y cantonnait. Il sentit soudain un poids s'écraser contre lui et en tournant le visage, il s'aperçut que ce poids n'était personne d'autre qu'Aurélien. Il s'était endormi sur lui. _Quel idiot_ , pensa-t-il en souriant distraitement. Mais il ne bougea pas de son siège.  
  
  


Il avait réveillé Aurélien et maintenant ils étaient en train de monter les escaliers qui menaient à leur petit appartement. Aurélien bailla et se mit à marmonner, ce qui l'interpella :

« Tu penses qu'ils auraient réparé l'ascenseur ? Non, tu parles ! Deux semaines qu'il est dans cet état. Je vais porter plainte j'te l'dis. »

Guillaume rit à cette tirade. Il était vraiment fatigué. Et surtout, c'était un gros flemmard.

« Allez, c'est pas tous les jours que je dis ça mais... ça va nous faire du bien un peu de sport !

\- Un    peu de sport ? grommela Aurélien. Tu parles, y a pas besoin de    sport avec ce corps d'Apollon. J'suis déjà parfait.

\- C'est    c'la oui, sourit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Orel, t'as la    clé ? »  
  
  


Aurélien bougonna encore dans sa barbe et sortit la clé de sa poche pour la tendre à Guillaume qui ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, Aurélien s'engouffra et se dirigea vers le salon,où il échoua sa carcasse dans le vieux canapé. Guillaume rit en le suivant et en le voyant déjà étalé de tout son long sur le canapé.

« Et ben, t'es vraiment aussi fatigué que ça ? Pire qu'une larve cet homme !

\- Ta    gueule, j'suis épuisé, grommela Aurélien dans le coussin. Va voir    ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- On    va faire ça oui, sourit-il en se retournant pour aller dans sa    chambre. Bonne nuit, Orel.

\- N'nuit. »

Guillaume sourit en entendant sa dernière phrase, à moitié étouffée dans le coussin sur lequel il devait déjà être en train de baver.  
  
  


Il s'affala à son tour sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir de nouveau. La femme idéale... _Elle est à côté de moi._ Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment pensé à son pote quand il avait dit ça ? A Aurélien ? En fait, s'il réfléchissait bien, Aurélien avait tout ce qu'il cherchait en une femme. Ils se connaissaient maintenant par cœur, à force de vivre ensemble et de partager leur quotidien. C'était son ami le plus cher, celui à qui il faisait le plus confiance. Celui qui le mettait le plus à l'aise, malgré ses nombreuses blagues idiotes. Il était drôle, généreux, gentil, mais savait aussi se montrer tolérant et compréhensif. Ils aimaient les mêmes choses et pouvaient passer des jours enfermés dans ce petit appartement sans jamais s'ennuyer s'ils étaient ensemble. Guillaume se reprit soudain et se mit à chercher ses écouteurs dans ses poches. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça, qu'il se repose. Il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de musique s'il voulait réussir s'endormir à cette heure là. Il n'était que21h, bien trop tôt pour lui. Au pire, il se reposerait seulement et irait se coucher plus tard. Il ne les trouva pas et il commençait à s'énerver quand il se rappela qu'il les avait laissés sur la table basse du salon, à côté du canapé. Il soupira et se leva afin d'aller les chercher.  
  
  


Il se dirigea vers le salon et attrapa ses écouteurs sur la petite table en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être tête en l'air. Il se redressa et s'apprêtait à repartir dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit venant du canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil et haussa des sourcils en voyant le visage endormi d'Aurélien. Il s'était vraiment endormi ici, finalement ? Il s'accroupit à côté de son visage et sourit. Aurélien marmonnait dans son sommeil, c'était mignon. Sans qu'il ne calcule vraiment ses gestes,sa main vint dégager une mèche tombée sur ses yeux et il le dévisagea tendrement. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon cet idiot. Avec son visage d'enfant et ses cheveux de bonne meuf. Guillaume rit intérieurement en pensant à ça. C'est lui qui lui avait dit il y a maintenant presque deux ans qu'il devrait se laisser pousser les cheveux parce que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Mieux que la boule à zéro qu'il affichait à ses débuts en tout cas. Il ne pensait pas qu'il les laisserait autant pousser, il y avait prit goût finalement. Tout comme lui. Il ne pouvait plus se l'imaginer sans ces adorables mèches brunes.   
  
  


Il se leva à contre cœur et alla chercher un plaid dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Il le posa sur le corps de son ami endormi et soupira en recouvrant ses épaules. Ça faisait fragile de s'occuper ainsi de lui mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il prenne froid. Aurélien sourit alors dans son sommeil et murmura, comme une caresse, son prénom. Il s'immobilisa pensant qu'il l'avait réveillé mais non, il dormait à poing fermé. Guillaume le dévisagea un instant, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver de lui, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
  
  


Il s'allongea dans son lit, après s'être rapidement déshabillé, et mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il mit en marche une playlist assez douce, pour l'aider à rejoindre le pays des rêves, et ferma les yeux. Mais son esprit revenait sans cesse à son ami endormi dans la pièce d'à côté. _Je pense à quelqu'un. Elle est à côté de moi. Ça fait des années que j'essaie de la pécho._ Et si en fait... c'était ça la vérité ? S'il était amoureux de son coloc, de son meilleur ami, d'Aurélien ? Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'attacher, à trouver la bonne meuf ?Parce qu'en fait la bonne meuf... c'était un mec ? Celui qui était à ses côtés depuis le début, juste devant ses yeux. Celui avec qui il partageait tout, qu'il était sûr de connaître sur le bout des doigts, presque aussi bien qu'il se connaissait lui-même ?Finalement, les blagues de ce con de Claude seraient vraies. Lui qui les traitaient toujours comme un petit couple, pour les faire enrager. Guillaume sourit en pensant à son ami et bientôt il s'endormit, les écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles.  
  
  


Lelendemain en se levant, il se servit un bol de céréales dans la cuisine avant de venir s'échouer dans le canapé, déjà occupé par un Orel à moitié réveillé.

« Yo, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il à son ami, en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Mmmh,    marmonna celui-ci, le nez dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Et    ben, t'es loquace ce matin ! rit Guillaume.

\- J'étais    en train de réfléchir à un truc...

\- Ah    ouais ? C'est pas tous les jours, faut fêter ça dis donc !

\- Ta    gueule, rit Aurélien en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le bras.    

\- Et    tu pensais à quoi du coup ? demanda Guillaume en se frottant le    bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je    m'disais juste... enfin, je me demandais... tu sais, par rapport à    ce que t'as dit hier pendant l'interview... balbutia-t-il en posant sa tasse sur la petite table.

\- Euh...    à propos de quoi ? demanda Guillaume en bougeant sur le    canapé, mal à l'aise.

\- A    propos de la meuf idéale, tout ça... répondit Aurélien en se    passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ah    oui, ça... déglutit Guillaume. Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux    savoir ?

\- Hum...    t'avais vraiment une personne en tête ? J'veux dire...    bafouilla Aurélien en rougissant légèrement.

\- C'était    une blague, hein. J'parlais de toi, Orel. C'était évident, non ?

\- V-vraiment ?    bégailla-t-il.

\- T'es    sérieux ? Même le journaliste l'avait comprit.

\- Non,    j'veux dire... balbutia Aurélien en rougissant de plus belle.    C'était vraiment une blague ? »

A cette question, Guillaume s'immobilisa. Une blague ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même pour être honnête. Aurélien bougea à ses côtés et se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est... bien sûr, j'avais comprit que c'était une blague... Et ça m'a un peu déstabilisé sur le coup mais j'ai vite comprit que tu rigolais. Mais plus j'y pense... plus je me demande...s'il n'y a pas une petite part de vérité... ?

Orel,    articula seulement Guillaume ne sachant que dire.

\- Non,    c'est juste que... on se connaît par cœur, on aime les mêmes    choses, on a les mêmes amis... Et je... je me sens vraiment bien    quand je suis avec toi. Je crois que je ne me sens jamais aussi bien    que quand t'es près de moi. Et... continua-t-il en regardant    ailleurs, embarrassé, si... si j'étais une meuf, est-ce que tu    crois que nous deux on pourrait sortir ensemble ?

\- Orel...    déglutit Guillaume, à court de mots, comprenant enfin où il    voulait en venir.

\- J-je    sais que t'es hétéro, que t'aimes les bonnes meufs, celles qui ont    des jolies formes et n'attendent rien en retour... celles qui ne    veulent pas s'attacher, seulement s'amuser pour une soirée... mais,    tu n'as jamais pensé que peut-être... celle qui te fallait...    dit-il doucement, cherchant ses mots, qu'elle était peut-être    juste un _il_?    A côté de toi... moi... ? finit-il, le visage rouge    d'embarras par ce qu'il venait de dire.   
  
  
  


Un long silence suivit cette question, et Guillaume, tout à fait paralysé par cette tirade, vit soudain les épaules d'Aurélien s'affaisser.

« Désolé, j'voulais pas... te gêner... murmura-t-il en se levant et Guillaume entendit à sa voix qu'il était proche des larmes.

\- Attends ! »    s'écria-t-il, recouvrant enfin l'usage de sa voix, en empoignant    son bras.

Aurélien le regardait à présent, confus, et il vit des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Attends, répéta-t-il plus doucement, en tirant légèrement sur son bras pour qu'il se rassoit à ses côtés. Tout ce que tu viens de dire...c'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé toute la journée de hier. Je me suis demandé... pourquoi j'avais dit une chose pareille. Que la meuf idéale, elle était à mes côtés. En parlant de toi. Puis, plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que c'était juste la vérité déguisée en blague en fait. T'es la personne qui me correspond le plus au monde, comme une âme sœur. On se comprend sans même se parler, on rit aux mêmes choses, on a les mêmes centres d'intérêts,on ne s'ennuie jamais quand on est que tous les deux... Les filles sont passées, les unes après les autres, mais toi t'es resté. T'as toujours été là. J'ai l'impression de te connaître sur le bout des doigts. T'es le seul, vraiment, que je laisse autant m'approcher.Tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas le contact, les effusions d'amour ou même d'amitié... J'crois bien qu'tu m'as apprivoisé, mon pote.

\- T'es    con, rit Aurélien en se passant une main sur les joues pour sécher    les larmes qui y avaient coulé. Sans le _mon    pote_ ,    ça aurait été parfait.

\- J'avoue,    rit Guillaume. Mais c'est ce que t'es avant tout. T'es mon pote    avant d'être... _cette_     personne pour moi... dit Guillaume, rougissant.

\- Cette    personne ? demanda Aurélien avec un petit sourire innocent.

\- Ma    meuf idéale. T'es ma bonne meuf Orel, dit Guillaume dans un    sourire en prenant sa main.

\- Je    vois, pouffa Aurélien. J'accepte d'être ta bonne meuf avec joie.

\- Et    mon copain ? demanda soudain Guillaume. Tu accepterait d'être    mon copain en plus de tous les autres qualificatifs ? Mon pote,    mon coloc, mon meilleur ami, ma bonne meuf, et... mon copain ?

\- Avec    plaisir, sourit Aurélien en se blottissant contre lui. Et en tant    que copain, tu me laisses faire ça ? demanda-t-il en calant sa    tête sur son épaule.

\- Oui,    et même plus si t'en a envie. » rit Guillaume avant    d'entourer ses épaules de son bras et de placer sa main sur sa joue    pour relever son visage afin de l'embrasser.

Aurélien lui rendit son baiser dans un sourire, et se blottit de nouveau contre lui en fermant les yeux. Guillaume le sentit respirer calmement contre son cou avant de l'entendre murmurer :

« Finalement, t'auras réussi à me pécho après toutes ces années. »

Il rit à cette remarque faisant allusion à ce qu'il avait dit lors de l'interview et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de fermer les yeux, à son tour. Il était enfin heureux et entier.

 


End file.
